Hi Everybody
by Terra Elizabeth
Summary: hi this is my story about Sailor Earth. Oh yeah I also redid the prologue so it's much easier to read now.
1. Prologue

Hi everybody. This ficcie is different from the other one. This is about my character Terra Elizabeth Chiba. With the other ficcie for those who have read it I'm still in the process of writing it I may just can it. Not sure yet.

Disclaimer: I own Terra, Angel, John, and Sammy. Unfortunately I don't own Sailor Moon she belongs to her creator.

**On with my story**

Hi there everyone my name is Terra Elizabeth Chiba. I don't like it much but I keep it around anyway. I was born in Tokyo, Japan on Halloween. Creepy huh? I can't quite remember my parents but I do know that I have a brother named Mamoru Endymion Chiba. The only thing that my adopted parents told me was that my parents were on their way home from the hospital from me. The died instantly and my Onii-chan was in the hospital for so long that Sammy and John decided that it would be better for Mamoru to stay in Japan. I wish we could have stayed but apparently we needed to get back to the U.S. See my parents work in the military. My dad is a drill sergeant and my mom she's a drill instructor. It was a very amusing childhood. Since I lived in a boot camp all my life I was pretty strong. One of my dad's friends, a fellow drill sergeant was from Japan. He taught me how to speak Japanese. My parents taught me how to speak French, Spanish, and Italian. My parents like to travel every summer so I needed to learn how to speak these languages. One year when I was about 13 we went to Africa. We were on a safari. While I was walking around on my own I met this panther cub that was hurt and stuck in some mud. I went over to where it was and helped it out. I picked it up and noticed it was very thin and it had an earth symbol on his head. I brought him back to camp and gave it some bits of steak to eat.

"**Mommy can I keep him?"**

"**I don't know Terra"**

"**Please Mommy"**

"**Oh alright"**

"**Woohoo, yay thank you so much mommy I promise I'll take really good care of him." I run over and hug her then run over to the panther and pick him up. "Hmmm what should I name you? How bout Angel" the panther nodded as if to say yes and purred when I brought him closer to me. "Daddy!!!"**

"**Yes honey?"**

"**Look what mommy said I could keep"**

**He comes outside and looks at me "Oh wow"**

"**Yeah, his name is Angel"**

"**Where would you keep him?"**

"**With me"**

"**What about school?"**

"**Well I figured that while I'm at school he could stay at boot camp and help out."**

"**How can a panther help out?"**

"**By keeping the teenagers in line"**

"**Very clever sweetie."**

"**Well, what about the government?"**

"**What can they do? We're on government soil and Terra will take real good care of him John"**

"**Alright then Sam"**

"**Yay" I start jumpin up and down**

"**Enough of the jumpin Terra."**

"**Hai Kaa-chan."**

"**Now Terra go and take Angel is it?" I nod at her " to the river and wash him and yourself off."**

"**Hai, hai Kaa-chan" I start walking toward the river with Angel still in my arms. **

"**Umm Terra-chan"**

"**Hai Kaa-chan"**

"**Aren't we forgetting something?**

"**Oh right since I'm gonna take a bath with him I need my swimsuit, new clothes, towel, soap, and shampoo"**

"**Right Terra-chan but make sure to take 3 towels"**

"**Hai, hai Kaa-chan" I put Angel down "you wait right here Angel-chan while I get our stuff together" I walk over to my tent and grab the stuff I needed and come back out with my backpack filled with the stuff.**

"**Now Terra do you have everything you need?"**

"**Yes mom" (A.N. she goes back n forth tween English and Japanese.)**

"**Alright then Terra if you need anything we'll be in our tent"**

"**Hai" I bend over and pick Angel back up "Love ya mom. Love ya dad"**

"**We love you too sweetie"**

**I start walking once again towards the river. When we're about half way there I hear someone say **

"Thanks" 

**I look all around me then the same voice says **

"**Down here"**

**I look down at Angel "Did you just talk? Tell me I'm not just hearing things"**

"**Hai I can talk"**

"**You speak Japanese"**

"**Hai I also speak several other languages"**

"**Such as?"**

"**English, German, French, Italian"**

"**Wow I speak Jap, English, French, Italian, and Spanish I refused to learn German."**

"**Good. Now would you please set me down" I set him down and he transforms into a 16 year old boy. "Wow how did you do that?**

"Well I'm a shape shifting witch/sorcerer. My mom was a witch my dad was a sorcerer. (A.N. for those people who are uneducated in Wicca to call a male witch Warlock means they are evil. Men are also called witches.)

** Well that is my story I hope you all like it don't forget to review.**

Terra Elizabeth 


	2. Chapter 1

**Welcome Back to my story. **

**Oi I'm sooo sorry about the long wait. This story was kinda on a back burner for me. I'm in the process of finishing it. I just had to figure out where I wanted the story to go.**

**Disclaimer I don't own sailor moon or the other senshi. They belong to Naoko-sama. I do own Terra, Angel, John, and Sammy. The military owns their jobs. If ya don't understand think about it. the minotaur belongs to classical mythology. Well that's all I'm sayin for now. **

Chapter 1 "So what are you doing here?" 

"Let me show you" His earth symbol shines brightly.

Flashback 

"**Endy-chan"**

"**Hai imouto-chan?"**

"**When can I meet princess Serenity and her inner guardians?"**

"**Later first you will meet Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna your new friends, outers, and trainers"**

"**Konnichiwa"**

"**Konnichiwa Terra Elizabeth-Hime"**

"**Please no formalities just call me Terra-chan"**

"**Alright! I'm Taru-chan"**

"**I'm Michi-chan"  
"Ruka-chan"  
"Puu-chan" (A.N. I know only Usagi and Chibi-Usa calls her that but hey this is my ficcie).**

**End Flashback**

"**Huh say what?"**

"**Shhh there's more"**

**Flashback**

"Princess Terra Elizabeth of the Earth Kingdom" "Hai kaa-chan? 

"Now that you have almost completed your training your father and I feel that you are ready"

"Ready for what kaa-chan?"  
"Ready for the power to become Sailor Earth and the Earth Crystal. Like Saturn you only will be called when necessary. We have not had a Sailor Earth in a while the Queens have only given birth to men since the last Sailor Earth so the Earth's Protector has always been Tuxedo Kamen."

"**Really oh wow"**

"**Come here to receive your crystal, broach, staff and the earth sword. **

**End Flashback**

"Wow I must be dreamin'" 

"**No actually you're not"**

**Flashback**

"Angel, Angel guess what" 

"**Hmmm Terra-chan?"  
"I can become Sailor Earth now!"**

"**Oh really"**

"**Hai and I get special training from each of my friends"**

"**What kind?"**

"**Well Kaa-chan said that Taru-chan would help me with my healing powers, Ruka-chan with my sword techniques, Michi-chan with my attacks and Puu with my staff powers"**

"**Awesome I am soo proud of you."**

"**I know I can't wait to begin"**

**End Flashback**

**Flashback**

"Beryl-chan, Beryl-chan" 

"**Hai Terra-chan?"**

"**We're going to the moon to meet the moon princess and Kaa-chan said that I could invitee you to come along."  
"Wow Arigato Terra-chan. Do you think Usa-chan will be there? She did say she lived on the moon right?"**

"**Hai. It'll be my first time too. Kaa-chan said we'd be gone for a while so pack a whole lot."**

"**Well I have to go ask my mother"**

"**Oh don't worry Kaa-chan already did and she said alright"**

"**Yay"**

**End** **Flashback**

"Wow. Oh wow. So you're tellin me that I'm this princess and this Sailor Earth chick?"

"**Hai"**

"**Where's Endy, Ruka, Taru, Michi, Beryl, and Puu?"**

"**Well the first four are in Japan and they haven't waken up just yet and same with Beryl. Setsuna is watching the time gates."**

**I sit down because it's all too much for me. "Man and here I thought all this stuff was fake"**

"**Fake?"**

"**Hai when I was younger I was given a book with fairytales and it had so much of this stuff in it. They talked a whole lot about the Earth princess in fact."**

"**Really now?"**

"**Hai"**

"**When did you get this book"  
"At one of my birthday parties. A woman gave it to me as a present. I remember now she looked like…IT WAS PUU!" **

"**Hmmm"**

"**Plus the fact that I had the same name as her never really clicked in my mind"**

"**Hmm interesting"**

"**How so?"**

"**Just that you still go by Terra"**

"**Well to my parents and elders it's Terra, and to my friends and some teacher's at school it's Lizzy or Liz"**

"**Ahhh got ya"**

"**So now what?"**

"**Well we could go visit Puu"**

"**Honto? I think a moment "Wait what about my parents and our bath?"**

"**Well Terra it's like this where we are going the amount of time there is much different than here"**

"**Call me Lizzy. Alright so what you're saying is that when we go there and stay for oh about two hours it'll be the exact same time when we get back?"**

"**Hai"**

"**Sweet. So how come I've been awakened so early?" I pause what age is the others supposed to awaken?"**

"**14" he mumbles**

**I look at him "Did you just say 14? Tell me you did not just say 14"**

"**Hai I said 14"**

"Chikushoume! Why now?" 

"**Because it took you longer than the other senshi. Actually you were activated last when you were the princess. Plus with only me and Pluto helping it'll take until you're about 16. Now let's go see Pluto"**

"**How"**

**He pulls out a crystal key (A.N. think Chibi-Usa's time key anime or manga version) and shouts "CRYSTAL TIME KEY TAKE US TO SAILOR PLUTO!" Next thing I know we're in this place with a whole bunch of fog. "Hello?"**

"**Who goes there?"**

"**It's Angel and the Earth Princess"**

"**Terra-chan?" all of a sudden the fog drops to the ground. "PUU!" I fun over to her and give her a big hug.**

"**How are you darling?"**

"**I'm fine couldn't be better. I'm startin' 8th grade next year."**

"**Good, good." We stop hugging and I look up at her. "Puu why do I remember only a little bit?"**

"**Because you are still young, little one. If you were to remember all of it now it would more than likely put you into a coma"  
"Coma?"  
"Hai, and you may not waken for awhile."**

"**Wow"**

"**Enough on that subject. I have something for you." She takes one of the little keys off her chain "This is for you. Just in case you need it. Say the same words as Angel only in singular form."**

"**Kay." I think for a bit "Pluto?"**

"**Hai Terra-chan"**

"**How come I met you all first?"**

"**Meaning..?"**

"**Why did my onii-chan keep going to see the moon princess and the inner senshi and I only met the outer senshi?"**

"**Well you see although your planet is in the inner realm of the universe we all felt you would be better off with the outers." She pauses for a breath "Even though you used 3 of the inner's elements fire, nature, and water Queen Serenity and your parents felt best for you to become an outer senshi. The inner's looked down on earthlings, and you had more in common with us. Instead of being boy-crazy you were much like Haruka. You also had a tendency to make boys fear you. I'm afraid that's her influence on you. The love of the colors black and purple came from Hotaru, the love of art from Michi and finally your knowledge and love of the stars, planets, and different universes came from me."**

"**Hmmm that's true Puu" I state "although I did eventually meet the inner's I found them highly boring. I mean all they could do was gossip and talk about boys, boys, and more boys. And I never did think that Rei even liked me." **

"**How so? She seemed nice to you in public."  
"See that's just it. Around everyone else yeah. But when she was with the inner's she always made it a point to exclude me, just because I hung out with you all so much. That's why I finally said to hell with it and waited till she was alone and had it out with her.**

**Flashback**

"**Rei . . . Rei!" I ran up to where she had stopped.**

"**Hai Terra?"**

"**I need to talk to you"**

"**About what?" she snapped **

"**Look I just want to know why you don't like me? What did I ever do to you?"**

"**Well first of all I don't trust you simply because you hang out with the outer senshi. Second of all you hang around that sorcerer guy way too much. And third of all you act nothing like a princess should and you look like a commoner. At least your brother looks like royalty."**

"**Oh no whatever shall I do the great Rei does not like me" I said sarcastically. "Whatever bitch. Let me tell you something Princess Rei. You're just some snot-nosed little bitch. Just because I'm different from you, you hate me? Just because I hang out with my advisor and my best friends doesn't mean I'm not royalty. So what I don't act like it. I have more fun than you ever will. You are seriously shallow. You know what I'm glad you don't like me because guess what I don't like you. And maybe if you stopped acting like such a bitch people might actually start liking you." I paused for breath then quickly went on without giving her a chance to speak. "That's why people like me. You may say they like you but that's because you're a princess for goddess sake. The reason why people like me is when I go out with my friends I change my goes up and stays one color instead of changing like usual. And I don't act snobbish like I'm better than everyone else is. I dress like a commoner because I want to be treated as a real person and not like an unreachable idol. So if you have a problem with that then so be it. I don't care" with that done and said I walked away or tried to at least.**

"**Terra hold on a second."**

**I turned around and saw a very pissed off Rei**

"**Hai Rei?"**

"**So you just thought you could walk away like that? I don't think so you just insulted me."**

"**Do you think I care."  
She formed a fireball in her hand and I had instantly formed a huge hailstone.**

"**Terra-chan, Rei"**

"**Usa-chan"  
"Do I know you?"  
"No, no you don't"**

**I diffused my hailstone but didn't notice that Rei had not done the same with her fireball. All of a sudden I felt something hit me. I looked down to notice a huge scorch mark on my dress and a burn mark where that had hit me. "YOU BITCH" I reformed my hailstone and threw it at her hard like Ruka-chan had taught me. "DON'T EVER THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH THAT AGAIN." I then put a hand over the burn and healed it. Rei then ran away when she saw I was even more pissed off. "Terra-chan are you alright?"**

"**Hai" all of a sudden I heard some running and saw the outers, my onii-chan, Beryl, and Angel coming towards us. "We heard you yelling at someone then saw Rei run past us with a huge welt on her face and she was bleeding what happened?" asked Michiru**

"**I confronted her. She pissed me off. I tried to walk away and she called me back so I turned around to see her form one of her fireballs so I formed a huge hailstone. Then Usa-chan came and I ignored Rei hoping she'd go away. Instead she threw her fireball at me." I pointed to the burn on my dress. " I yelled at her, reformed my hailstone and threw it at her hard like Ruka-chan taught me."**

"**Did you heal yourself imouto-chan?"  
"Hai onii-chan but now my dress is ruined"**

"**I can fix it for you if you like Terra-chan"**

"**Really Puu?" **

"**Yes give it to me after you change."  
"Arigato Puu"**

"**Now that that's settled Usa-chan why are you in the palace?" Beryl had asked.**

"**I'm visiting with my friend here."**

"**Oh kay" **

"**How did you know her name?" I asked Usa**

"**Oh who Rei? Everyone knows the fiery princess of Mars" she looks at me "Wow Terra-chan how come you're dressed up and your hair's down. Why are you in the palace? And how do you know the prince, outers, the princess of Earth's advisor, and her best friend?"**

"**Ummm well you see I'm the princess and heir to the Earth throne. I'm here visiting the moon princess and the inner senshi"**

"**So how do you like them?"  
I sigh "I love the moon princess but I'd rather be with the outers I don't like the inners much."**

"**Why?"**

"**Well all they do after training and tutoring is gossip. I want to go out and do other types of things such as spar, archery, draw, paint, or other things rather than sit around and gossip"**

"**Why didn't you ask the moon princess?"**

"**Because I didn't want to feel ungrateful towards her"**

"**How do you know I … she wouldn't mind"**

**I had instantly zeroed in on her saying I "I? Are you?"**

**She sighed "Hai"**

"**Why did you lie?" **

"**Yeah" chorused everyone else except Endymion **

"**Well I'm sure it's for the same reason why you did. Because I hate being pampered"**

"**Does the queen know?"**

"**Does yours?"**

"**Iie but these seven do"**

**End Flashback**

"Hmm I forgot that until now."

"**Figures" I laugh "So Puu when will Beryl-chan be awakened?"**

**Pluto suddenly got very serious. "Terra-chan do you remember how Beryl-chan was kidnapped by Queen Metallia?" **

"**Hai I forgot. She was there one day then gone the next day the evil bitch left a note for me. I was devastated and tried to find her but couldn't. But what has that got to do with anything?"**

"Do you remember Queen Beryl?" 

"**Hai she had the same name as Beryl-chan"**

"**We found out later that Beryl-chan was brain-washed by Metallia" she hesitated before continuing "that lady you fought was your best friend"**

"**IIE, IIE YOU'VE GOT IT WRONG" I scream at her as tears began to well "THAT WASN'T HER IT WASN'T" I shake my head "IIE, IIE" Angel comes over and tries to hold me as I scream and hit him all the while crying. "Shhh it's okay" he whispers**

"**NO IT ISN'T I TRIED TO KILL MY BEST FRIEND" I stop hitting him and hold onto him tightly. Pluto came over and holds onto me as well. "Why?"**

"**Because of Metallia" **

"**But it looked nothing like her" I stop crying hysterically but the tears were still streaming down my face. I look up at the two **

"**I know Terra-chan but since she was too young Metallia turned her older and awakened her power (A.N. think what the Wiseman did to Chibi-usa) she was corrupted and couldn't remember anything. When Beryl started attacking the earth you, Angel and your brother went down to help. You fought her troops. We (the outers) were going to go and help but you refused. You told us to go to our planets and keep them safe. So we did. She then kidnapped and brainwashed your brother's generals"**

"**Is that why Queen Serenity wouldn't let us back on earth?"**

"**Hai"**

"**Then why was I able to go to the moon for Usa's 18th birthday?"**

"**Because you were the only one with seriously curly hair I straightened it and changed your eyes for that night to red. And turned your hair black."**

"**So that's why my eyes are red."**

"**Hai, then Usa smuggled you up."**

"**OH"**

"**Then when Beryl attacked you transformed in the middle of the ball angering Queen Serenity. She yelled at you but you glared at her and ran off to fight"**

"**I remember that"**

**Flashback**

**I could hear gasps as I transformed into Sailor Earth after the palace wall exploded. I heard the queen yelling, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I glared at her she stopped and I ran off. I heard the inner's transforming also but I ignored them. I was stopped by an evil soldier "EARTH HAILSTORM!" I shouted hailstones formed and tornadoes around him it rips his clothes off and cuts him up till he is dead. Several more come at me and I grab my sword out of my sub-space pocket. "EARTH SWORD SLICE" I slice the sword and a second later the enemy's bodies slide away from each other as they fall down. I grin and run on. I put the sword back in and grab my staff. More come at me and I flip my staff to the pointy end and stab them they fell down dead.**

**I start running again but once again am stopped by evil soldiers. This went on for a while before I got to where Beryl was. The inners weren't there yet and I heard them fighting in the background. "WHAT DO YOU WANT BITCH?" I yell at the woman "TO HAVE THE CRYSTAL AND THE PRINCE" she boomed "YOU CAN NEVER HAVE THEM!" I knew I was to protect my brother from her at all cost. All of a sudden I was surrounded with energy. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !" I fought it as much as I could and it finally disappeared. I gripped my staff tightly and turned it back around. "EARTH BLIZZARD" I screamed. The snow came out of the crystal and went straight at her. When it hit her she just laughed. "IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?" She threw more energy at me but this time I dodged it. I summoned the Sapphire Crystal "GAIA GODDESS OF THE EARTH HEAR MY PLEA AND HELP ME FIGHT HER!" energy shot out at her but she deflected it and it ricocheted back towards me. The energy hit me with full force. After the dust cleared she stated "SUCH A PITY I FIGURED YOU WOULD BE A GOOD MATCH. HAVE FUN DYING" with that she left.**

**Author's Point of View**

She was almost dead after facing Beryl. Half of her fuku was missing. Her staff was gone back into her sub-space pocket; she had multiple cuts all over her body. She was bleeding from a severe gash across her chest. Her head had a huge gash as well and was bleeding profusely. She slowly put one hand on her chest and the other on her head, and attempted to heal herself. She stopped the bleeding and slowly the wounds started to close but stopped. She put her hands down frustrated. She lay there for a few moments and got up. She looked down at her feet. Her sandals were still there but her feet were a mess. She attempted to walk but stopped and fell back down when she felt a tremendous pain shooting up through her leg. She knew her ankle was sprained. She lay down where she fell and slowly went unconscious.

**Terra's POV**

**When my brother found me he was with Usa. I could hear their voices and tell they were both upset. I woke up and looked up at them and asked "Why are you sad?" Usa burst out crying and bent down on one side and Endymion on the other. I put my hand on her cheek and tried to wipe away a tear. She grabbed and held it. "Why didn't you heal yourself?" "I tried to Usa-chan I only managed to stop the bleeding."**

"**Let me heal you" I looked over at my onii-chan "Endy-onii chan you can't it's useless. I'm dying."**

"**How? Why?"**

"**I used the Sapphire Crystal asking the goddess Gaia to help but when the energy shot out at her she deflected it and hit me full force."**

"**You know kaa-chan said be careful with that thing."**

"**Hai I know but my attacks did nothing. She also hit me with her energy."**

"**You'll be fine I know you will" **

"**Iie Usa-chan"**

"**Hai, Hai."**

"**I love you both. Look after each other and don't hurt her onii-chan" with that I died.**

**End Flashback**

"**I remember that. They were both upset about it. One for loosing a best friend the other a loved one. When we found you we were devastated as well. It was upsetting to find you. Taru-chan was the first to find you. She checked your pulse and started crying. She yelled for the rest of us. We came running and gasped with shock. Taru-chan told us you were dead."**

"**Wow" I think for a sec. "how am I going to train myself?"**

"**That part I'll help out. I'll give you your memories back from the training you did with each of us except me. I'll help you myself then you can practice that yourself." She looks over at Angel do you have her Sapphire Crystal?" **

"**Hai Pluto-san" The crystal materialized in front of me. I cup my hands around it.**

"**Wow is this mine?"**

"**Hai Terra-chan"**

"**Please Puu just call me Lizzy. Terra is just for my parents."**

"Alright Lizzy it is. Anyway this is your crystal that goes in your locket. A tiny part is in your heart dangling from your choker when you're in senshi form." A locket hovers just at my eyesight. The crystal rises up the top of my locket opens and the crystal goes into place. The locket then drops into my outstretched hands. I look at the pretty design. (A.N. it's round and nothing like Sailor Moon's instead of it being a heart it's a circle. On it are two mountains with a stream running through. It has pine trees in front of the mountains and two birds. It also has a sun.) "Wow it's pretty. I love it."

"**You do? I designed it myself."**

"**Honto Angel-chan?"**

"**Hai Terra-chan"**

**I hug him "Thank you that was very sweet of you."**

"**You're welcome" he mumbles as I let go.**

"**Lizzy-chan it's time for you to go"**

"Why Puu?" "So you can take your bath in the stream" 

"**Are you tryin to tell me I stink?"**

"**Iie but you're filthy"**

"**Oh" I look down at myself "Yeah I guess I am" I sweatdrop. "It's all your fault Angel-chan"**

"How is it my fault?"  
"You got hurt and fell into mud and I had to walk through it and help you out. Not that I minded I like getting dirty." I laughed "Oh well come on Angel-chan let's go" I hug Pluto "Thanx Puu, I promise I'll come and visit you"

"**I know you will"**

"**Ja Pluto"**

"**Ja Angel"**

**We walk to an open portal and find ourselves in the same place as before. I see my stuff on the ground where I had dropped it in surprise. I picked it and put it back on. Angel transforms back into a panther and jumps into my open arms "ready Angel?" **

"**Hai Lizzy" we start walking and get to the stream and waterfall. I set Angel down and my stuff as well he bounds over to the water and gets in. I take off my clothes and gather the things I'll need and put them in my subspace pocket (A.N. she learned this a while back) I walk into the water. Once I got waist high I start to swim. I swam over to the waterfall and stand up under it. The water is cold but I quickly got used to it. I take out my shampoo and start washing my hair. I think for a second "Angel-chan"**

"**Hai Lizzy"**

"**Could you create a spell so that the soaps do not mix with the water?"**

"**Hai" he mumbles in some ancient language "there it's done"**

"**Thanx Angel-chan" I went back to washing my hair and then washed my body. I put my stuff back into my subspace pocket and pull out my bikini and put it on it had suns, crescent moons, Saturn's, and stars on it. Afterwards I dived underwater and swam towards Angel. I came up behind him (A.N. he had switched back to human when he went into the water) "Angel" I whispered he turns around startled "You scared me"**

"**Gomen" I hug him and could feel him blushing. I let go "You can take a bath now."**

"**Hai" he leaves. I float on my back and gaze at the clouds. Ten minutes later Angel comes back with his trunks on. They had black paw prints on them.**

"**I'm done"**

**I sit up really fast and almost go under. "Good now let's race back to shore" I started swimming back really fast. I reached the shore at the same time as Angel. I took out my towel and started rubbing my arms dry.**

"**You cheated" he states as I lay out my towel on the ground "Did not" I handed him a towel before laying down on mine.**

"**Arigato" He rubbed himself off then turned back into a panther. Next thing we heard was screams.**

**Muwahahahaha! I'm evil aren't I? Well this is my second fiction. As you can tell it's different from the other one. Now Angel is in love with Terra there may be romance not sure yet. Angel has the same problem as his cousin Pluto. He will stop growing at the age of 22. No one knows they are cousins except them.**

**Alright I'm going to upload chap 2 this morning and start typing up chapter 3 soon and start on chap 4 **

**Terra Elizabeth **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi, Hi  I'm back to write my second chapter. This time you get 2 chapters at once **

**Disclaimer I don't own sailor moon or the other senshi. They belong to Naoko-sama. I do own Terra, Angel, John, and Sammy. The military owns their jobs. If ya don't understand think about it. the minotaur belongs to classical mythology. Well that's all I'm sayin for now. **

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY !**

**  
**

Chapter 2

**I look at Angel "What was that Angel-chan?"**

"**I dunno" I stand up and walked over to him. "Well whatever it was we'd better go see"**

"Hai" I quickly packed up my things and put them into my bag and my subspace pocket. Angel turned into a full-grown panther. "Jump on" he growled. I climb on and he took off racing through the woods towards the sound of the screams. We reached my campsite where they were located. I got off Angel and looked around. I saw my mom lying down face first. "MOMMY" I screamed as I ran over to her "Mommy" I turned her over "OH my goddess" I gasped her neck was slit wide open "Angel get over here" I looked around for my dad. He was a few feet away face up his throat also slit. "NNNOOO!" I screamed. I looked around and saw a Minotaur "WHO ARE YOU?" I yelled at him

"**I am the Minotaur" **

"**Why are you here?"**

"**I was sent here"**

"**By who?"**

"**Dr Buttrus"**

"**Who is that?"**

"**An evil Doctor"**

"**DUH I could kind of guess he was evil. But why did you kill my parents?"**

"**For a very simple reason. Before your parents left for Japan 13 ½ years ago to bring you to the states your parents destroyed his career."**

"**How?"**

"**That you'll find out later" with that he left in a portal. (A.N. I am so mean ** **Nephew Tony pops in ** **"Hey I wanna know what happened"**

** Bunch of readers walk in **** "So do we" **** Authoress turns around **** "tough luck it's my story now get out" **** all readers go back to reading story**** "Hey come on now tell us what happened please?" "No" **** Authoress continues with the story **

"**PLUTO" I scream "PLUTO"**

**She appeared before me. Angel stepped up beside "Did you know about this Puu?"**

"**Hai" she hung her head**

"**Why didn't you tell me?"**

"I wasn't allowed to" 

"**Why the hell not?" **

"**The Fates wouldn't allow me"**

"**Screw them my parents are dead. Again." I started crying "Isn't it enough that they died on our way home from the hospital 3 days after I was born?" I pause "and I was torn away from my brother, and now my other family dies by some monster? I have nobody now. Who would want a 13 ½ Japanese-American orphaned girl? Huh tell me that"**

**Angel put his arms around my shoulders "It'll be OK Lizzy' **

"**No it won't where will I go?"**

"**You could stay with me"**

"**What about the time gates?"**

"**Well I was thinking I could set up a mansion in the outskirts of the city where you live. The mortgage will be automatically paid for each month. I'll even set up an account for you."**

"**I already have one."**

"**Fine I'll put more into it and transfer you to a new school"**

"**What about my French, Spanish, and Latin lessons?"**

"**I'll help you with that"**

"**Thanx Angel-chan"**

"**You're quite welcome Terra-chan"**

"**Fine now that that's settled contact the forest rangers or whoever's in charge"**

"**Fine. What about Angel-chan?"**

"**He'll stay with me till you get back with the authorities. Then I'll open a portal and we'll watch through the time gates till you get back in the states"**

"Hai Puu"" with that I left 

**2 months later**

"Terra-chan wake up time for school" 

"**Huh? Oh right" I told Setsuna (Pluto) as I get up out of bed. Twenty minutes later I'm downstairs dressed in black hip huggers with wide bellbottoms, a dark purple spaghetti strap tank top with a picture of a black panther on it saying wildcat. I wore black and dark purple sketchers. I twirled for Setsuna "So Puu what do ya think?"**

"**I love it Terra-chan"**

"**Thanx" I look around "Where's Angel-chan?" **

"**He's coming" she looks up "Here he is now"**

"**I can't believe you talked me into going to school Sets-chan" he said. He had a black duster (A.N. think Angel or Spike's black coat from Buffy the Vampire Slayer) on, black Dockers, a dark blue T-shirt, and black jeans. **

"**Come on Angel we need to eat our breakfast and get to school."**

"**I'll take off to the time gate after you go. I'll drop by periodically after today."**

"**Kay Puu" I put my dishes in the sink as Angel did the same. I put on my black duster and head outside towards Angel black Tracker with blue flames on it. **

"**I'll drop you off first at the middle school. Then I'll be by after school to pick you up"**

"**Kay Angel." I sigh "I can't believe I'm going to a public school a month later after the other students"**

"**Well you'll get used to it. All the kids think I'm a loner at my school even though I'm the goalie on the soccer team and play football."**

"**Oh well Angel don't worry" we stopped talking and ride the rest of the way to my new school in silence. Five minutes later we pulled up in front of Franklin Alternative Middle School (A.N. my old middle school) "Well here we are. Have a good day and be out here by 2:45." **

"**Hai Angel-chan" with that I gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Ja" I stepped out of the Tracker and went through the front doors. I went straight to the office. "Hi I'm the new student Terra Elizabeth Springer" (A.N. Sammy and John's last name) **

"**Ah yes, here you go Miss Springer"**

"**Arigato Ms Thompson"**

"**Your welcome. And welcome to Franklin."**

"**Arigato, Ja" I headed outside the office and looked at my schedule 'hmmm music first' I thought to myself. 'I love singing' I started walking and found myself at the music room. I knocked on the door. The teacher opened it. I went in and she introduced me to the class. "Attention class this is our new student Terra Elizabeth Springer. Terra please tell us a little bit about you."**

"**OK I'm originally from Japan when I was about 3 days old my real parents died, and my onii-chan went into the hospital with amnesia. He was in a coma for a long time. Three weeks later Samantha and Jonathon Springer adopted me. They were in the military my mother a drill instructor and my father a drill sergeant we lived on base and every summer always went to a different country. This past summer we went to Africa. I found a black panther and was allowed to keep it. I named it Angel. When I went to go take a bath in the stream and to wash it off my parents were murdered. I had heard their screams and came running but I was too late. They were already dead, their throats had been slit." I could hear gasps of shock but I continued "I can speak fluent Japanese, so there will be times when I answer with some Japanese. I live with my best friend and his cousin. I love art, celestial things and my favorite colors are black, dark purple, blue, and silver. I know how to fight so don't try and pick a fight with me. I also speak Spanish, French, and Latin so I don't need a foreign language class. My eyes are naturally red no contacts. And my hair changes color everyday. Oh and one last thing I was born on Halloween" I turned towards the music teacher **

"**OK." She looked a little pale "My name is Mrs. Brown (A.N. my old music teacher) what do you go by?"**

"**Liz or Lizzy"**

"**Oh kay Lizzy. So what do you sing?"**

"**Soprano"**

"**Alright since you're so tall sit in the back."**

"**Hai Brown-sensei" I went and sat in the back row next to a total hottie.**

"**Hi my name is Nick"**

"**Konnichiwa Nick"**

"**Sweet coat"**

"**Thanx Setsuna bought me and her cousin one a month ago" the day went by pretty fast. I sat with Nick and his friends at lunch. I learned he played on the soccer, and baseball team. It wasn't until last period Social Studies that we had trouble. All of a sudden the glass windows shattered and I could hear shouting from other students. My class ran outside and I stayed inside the room.**

"**TERRA I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"**

"Minotaur" I breathed 'hmm only one way to take him out is to become Sailor Earth' "TERRAN PRISM POWER MAKE-UP!" I yelled. Water, lightning, hail, rain, snow, and nature tornadoes around me and I'm caught in the middle. As soon as it stopped I looked around and everything was as it should be. I look down at myself amazed. (A.N. I'm gonna describe to you in my POV then go back to hers)

**Author's POV**

Her skirt was different colors. Each pleat was different first was black, then brown, red, dark blue, dark green, aqua, dark purple, and ice blue.

**One half of a bow was baby blue; the other silver was in the back. In the front was black and dark purple. The opposite was for her ribbons. Her locket was in the middle of her front bow. Her hair was neon green and up in a baby blue and black hair scrunchie. Her little curls originally held back by clips were still held back only one was dark purple, the other silver. Her sleeves were round and half baby blue half-black and half silver half-dark purple. The collar was Silver and black with a baby blue and dark purple stripe down the middle on each side. She had a baby blue choker with the silver dangling heart. Her gloves ended at just above her elbows. The circular band holding them up was half silver half-dark purple half baby blue and half black. One earring was a crescent moon the other a heart both were dangling down. She still had her platform sandals with straps criss-crossing her legs up to just below her knees. **

**Terra's POV **

"**Wow" I walked over to the window and saw Minotaur standing there in the air. Next to him was a weed creature. (A.N. the weed looks like the one off _Scary Movie 2_. The one who smokes Shorty). "Damn" I whisper then raise my voice "What do you want here?" **

"**I want you to fight Weedy" (A.N. I know not very original so what)**

"**Fine we fight on the ground though."**

"**Fine" as he says this Weedy floats to the ground. All of a sudden I hear gasps behind me a tentative "W…Who are you?"**

**Before I turn around I grab a mask (A.N. think Sailor Moon off anime and Sailor V's only not as corny as her brothers) out of my sub-space pocket and put it on. I then turned around. I saw all of my classmates huddling around the door. "The name's Sailor Earth and I was sent here to protect you. Don't move stay up here it's too dangerous down there and it might get ugly." With that said I ran towards the hole and jumped out the window. I could hear gasps as I jumped. Then footsteps were pounding towards the hole. I landed on my feet I then hear applause at my landing. "So Weedy shall we fight?" he shot his weeds out at me. I grabbed my sword out of the sub-space pocket and block the weeds. I struggled with him and then managed to cut one of the weeds and finally the others. He finally gave that up and opened his mouth and blew out bees. I dropped my sword and it disappeared into my pocket. I started one of my attacks. "EARTH TORNADO TWIST!" I twirled around then when I stopped I threw my arms up. Tornadoes tore threw the clouds and hit the ground in front of me twirling. I threw my arms out and it went twisting towards the bees. It caught a hold of them and instantly killed them. It disappeared instantly. I reached for my staff and shouted "EARTHQUAKE ROAR" I lifted the scepter up and brought it down. When the end hit the ground it disappeared and splits open the earth and ran straight towards the youma. Weedy dodged it and shot energy at me. I dodged as well and barely got away. "EARTH BLAZING FIRE" I turned in a circle with my finger towards the ground when I got back to the front I lifted my hands above me and the Ring of Fire lifted. When it got above my head I threw my hands towards Weedy. It reached him and I clenched my fist and it went around him and he caught fire instantly dying. I heard cheering and applause all around me. **

"**Nice job Sailor Earth" I looked to my right and saw Angel in panther form. I could hear gasps of shock and a few screaming run away sailor earth. I looked up at them and said, "Don't worry he's Terra's" I walked toward Angel. He stopped and sits down. When I reached him I whispered "What are you doing here?"**

"**I felt you transform so I went to the restroom said a little spell and brought myself over here. I changed behind some trees."**

"**Fine then." Next thing I knew I heard my class shouting at me telling me to tun around. I turned and saw a black fireball hurling towards me and Angel. Angel pushed me down and got hurt instead of me. I looked up and noticed Minotaur was still in the air. "MINOTAUR" I screamed "ISN'T IT ENOUGH THAT YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIENDS PARENTS BUT NOW YOU HAVE TO HURT HER PANTHER?" I stopped for breath "YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME YOU MONSTER. I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" I once again grabbed my staff and shouted "EARTH BLIZZARD BLAST" I pointed it at him and a huge ball of snow streamed out at him. Before it hit him he disappeared with a laugh "I'LL BE BACK SAILOR EARTH WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT." rang through the air.**

"**PLUTO!" I screamed. She appears as I bent over Angel. I looked at him "he's really hurt" I told her "Angel" I whisper he looked up at me "Don't die on me please?" I started sobbing "I need you please don't die"**

"**He won't die Sailor Earth" **

"**How do you know Puu?"**

"**Did you forget? You know how to heal."**

**I smiled sheepishly and put my hand over his wound bluish black energy came out of it and healed him "Now it'll be tender for a while you two. So be careful. Especially you Angel"**

"**Hai Puu" Angel slowly got up and the three of us went into a portal that had just opened up. When we reached the time gates I touched my broach and was instantly back in my regular clothes. Angel turned back into his human form. I went and hugged him then Pluto "Arigato Puu"**

**I went to another portal and ended up in the girl's bathroom. I walked out and headed to the classroom. My class was in little groups. Nick came over to me and we rejoined his group. Sara asked me where I was and I lied. "I ran to the restroom and locked myself in a stall. I'm deathly afraid of monsters." **

"**Oh … kay" the group seemed to accept the answer and I sighed relieved. "Hey Lizzy you never told me when your birthday was."**

"**Hmmm guess I forgot. It's on Halloween."**

"**That's less than a few days away."**

"**Yeah and I'm turnin' 14" all of a sudden the bell rang and I walked towards the door.**

"**Wait Lizzy"**

"**Hai Nick-kun" I waited for him and he hurried up to catch up with me. **

"**Mind if I walked with you?"**

"**If I minded Nick-kun I wouldn't have stopped." We stopped by my locker and got my duster and books I needed. Next we hit his locker and he got out his coat and books. We walked downstairs and headed outside. I looked around for Angel but couldn't see it. We headed for a bench and sat down. I looked at my watch and noticed that I still had 10 minutes before he was to pick me up. "So whatcha doin this weekend?"**

"**Nothin much probably just helping Sets-chan with her clothes. She's a fashion designer."**

"**Cool. So do you wanna go out with me on Saturday night?"**

"**Hai. You'll be my first date"**

"**Cool. I'll call you tonight to set it up"**

"**Kay"**

"**I gotta go catch my bus I'll catch ya later"**

"**Ja Nick-kun" he walked away and got on his bus. **

"**Hey Lizzy"**

"**Hai?" I looked up to see Sara standing there "Did you want something Sara-chan?"**

"**Yeah. I was wandering if you wanted to join the volleyball team? We meet after school and we need another girl. I figured you might wanna join"**

"**Sure Sara-chan I need to do something after school other than homework."**

"**Good. Here's the permission slip" she handed it to me "I talked to the coach and he said to be here Monday after school"**

**I smiled "I think I can arrange that. How long is practice?"**

"**From 3:00-5:00 Monday through Thursday."**

"**Kay." All of a sudden I heard my name being called. Angel pulled up and jumped out of the Tracker. He walked over to us and I smiled. "Konnichiwa Angel-chan"**

"**Konnichiwa Terra-chan"**

"**How many times must I tell you not to call me Terra?"**

"**Oh well I forgot." He opened his arms "Forgive me?"**

"**Hai I guess." I hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek even though we saw each other a little while ago. "Lizzy aren't you gonna introduce me to this hottie?"**

"**Gomen Sara-chan. Sara-chan this is my best friend Angel. Angel-chan this is my new friend Sara-chan"**

"**Hi"**

"**Konnichiwa" he looked at his watch "come on Lizzy I gotta get to soccer then football practice"**

"**Fine, fine. Hey Sara-chan wanna come?"**

"**Sure. Do you have a phone I could use on the way over?"**

"**Hai you could use mine" I handed her my phone as we walked over to the Tracker. I helped her in the back and got up front with Angel. She used it for a while, then hung up. **

"**My mom said since its Friday I could stay over if you don't mind?" **

"**Sure." I turned around in my seat "Sets-chan won't mind" **

**She grinned. "Great. Do you have any extra clothes for me?"**

"**I'm sure Sets-chan has some outfits in your size. She's a fashion designer." **

"**Cool"**

'**Puu can you hear me?'**

'**Hai Lizzy'**

'**I need you to be at the house this weekend'**

'**Why?'**

'**One of my friends is comin over and she needs to borrow some of your outfits and plus I'm going on a date tomorrow night so I'll need your help.'**

'**Hai I'll be there when you come home'**

'**Kay see ya there' with that I ended the telepathic link we had used to talk. We pulled to a stop in back of the high school. **

"**I'll see ya after practice Angel-chan"**

"**Ja Lizzy, Sara"**

"**Bye Angel" he got out of the Tracker and headed to the back doors. Sara and I got out also and headed towards the bleachers. "So who's the hottie?"**

"**He's my best friend." When we reach the bleachers we walk up to the top to talk. "Guess what?" I said after we sat down **

"**What?"**

"**Nick asked me out for tomorrow night"**

"**Really? I knew he had the hots for you. He couldn't stop looking at you all day long"**

"**Really? I think he's a total hottie."**

"**Same here." **

"**So what are you going to do?"**

"**I have no clue. He said he'd call tonight."**

"**Hmmm"**

"**Yeah I know. At least Sets-chan is a designer and I don't have to worry about what to wear."**

"**You are so lucky I'd be outta my mind if the most popular boy asked me out."**

"**You would wouldn't you?" **

"**Hey I resent that"**

"**Just kiddin' with ya"**

"**Kay" she sits and thinks for a minute then asks, "What were your parents like?"**

"**Which ones?"**

"**Adoptive"**

"**We had so much fun together" I sighed and got a wistful look on my face. "I loved going on trips with them. They promised me we would find my brother when I turned 16 as a birthday present" I smiled "Growing up on a military base was different. I'm different. You could say it made me a better person. I miss them they were the best. Always supportive of me. They didn't care that I wanted to train with the delinquents. I guess they learned early on not to upset me. Apparently I have quite a temper." I snorted softly. "I never thought they'd be murdered like that. You know that ugly looking guy that blew a hole in our class?"**

"**Yeah. What about him?"**

"**I lied. I ran because… he killed my parents" I whispered the last part.**

"**Are you sure Lizzy?"**

"**Hai I'd know that ugly monster anywhere."**

"**TERRA!" **

**I looked around for the source I found it Minotaur was back. I couldn't believe it two attacks in one day. "How bad could it get?" I thought to myself then realized he had 2 youma not just one. "Kuso" I muttered under my breath. "What the hell is he doing back?" I asked myself then said "WHAT DO YOU WANT MINOTAUR?"**

"**I HAD THE PLEASURE OF HURTING YOUR PANTHER"**

"**NANI? HOW? I LEFT HIM AT HOME!"**

"**OBVIOUSLY HE GOT OUT."**

"**YOU NEVER ANSWERED MY QUESTION WHY ARE YOU HERE?"  
"I WANT SAILOR EARTH!"**

"**Shimatta" I cursed. I looked over at Sarah. She was just sitting there in shock. I looked down at the fields and noticed no one I knew I had to transform then and there as much as I hated to. He would find me out and so would Sarah. Then it hit me. 'Puu I need your help. Come here and create a distraction. I'm still at Angel-chan's practice. Minotaur is here with two youma.'**

'**Hai Terra-chan' suddenly a portal appeared and she walked out onto the fields. She raced up the stairs and shouted "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"**

"**AHHH, PLUTO SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN."**

"**SHOVE IT MINOTAUR."**

I looked over at Sarah "Run Sarah!" I pushed her down the stairs. When she got to the bottom she ran around the bleachers "TERRAN PRISM POWER MAKE-UP!" I was instantly surrounded by my transformation. Minotaur was too busy with Pluto to notice me changing. After I was done I grabbed my sword. "HERE I AM MINOTAUR!"

"**SAILOR EARTH SO GOOD OF YOU TO JOIN US."**

"**LET'S TAKE THIS DOWN TO THE FIELD" **

"**FINE WITH ME" with that I bounce from one seat to the next. When I got to the bottom I noticed Sarah looking at me with shock. In that instant I knew she had seen me transform. I put my finger to my lips and she nodded. I turned back around and noticed Pluto and the youma's down as well. **

"**PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!" she shouted. Her attack headed towards one of the youma's but it dodged. "Let's go youma" I stated. It was ugly (A.N. now I'll describe them) my youma was definitely male Pluto's female. Mine had the body of an albatross (A.N. a huge bird found near Antarctica) and the head of a lion. It was huge. Pluto's was the body of a lioness and head of an albatross. It was like someone had switched them on purpose. The youma came at me and I ran at it. I swung my sword at him and it cut off some of its hair. I could hear Pluto and her youma battling in the background. I turned around to see the youma coming straight at me again. I threw my sword at him. It went twirling towards him. He tried to dodge it but the sword followed. It hit him in the eye then came back into my hand. I dropped it as the youma brought his wing to his eye and saw the blood. It roared and when that happened black energy shot at me. "Crap" I shout as I dodged it. I dropped the sword as I skidded to a stop. "EARTH TORNADO TWIST!" I threw the attack at him as the tornado encircled him I waited until it disappeared to see what happened. He looked very banged up. Feathers were gone his mane was gone, and he was missing his whiskers. I grabbed my staff and shouted "EARTH BLIZZARD BLAST!" then dropped it. The attack hit him dead on because he was still dazed. Without wasting time I threw my other attack "EARTH BLAZING FIRE!" When the attack hit him it cut through the ice and then his body slicing him in half. He instantly disintegrated. I smirked then turned around and notice Pluto still fighting "Hey Pluto need help?"**

"**HAI" she shouted "HURRY UP I CAN'T HOLD HER MUCH LONGER" I ran over to her. "Did you try your other attack?" I asked as I grabbed my staff "Iie" she said "Then let's destroy it together" **

"**Hai"**

"**EARTHQUAKE…"**

"**PLUTO…"**

**  
**

**Sorry to be so mean but I had to stop it somewhere and right here seemed really good. Plz don't forget to review. I'm going to type up the 3rd chapter and start on the 4th in the next few days. Don't give up on me now.**

** Terra Elizabeth **


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own Terra, Angel, John, and Sammy. Unfortunately I don't own Sailor Moon she belongs to her creator. **

**Chapter 3**

"**ROAR!"**

"**TIME WARP!" (A.N. corny I know. Well instead of the ball of energy it's a black beam of time) the two attacks combined and shot at the youma. She was frozen as if lost in time. The attack hit her dead on killing her instantly. We both looked up at Minotaur and smirked "IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO MINOTAUR?"**

"**THAT WAS WEAK"**

**He just laughed "YOU TWO ARE WEAK" with that he shot energy at Pluto she stood frozen. The attack had us separated because we would have hurt each other if we hadn't. "PLUTO!" I screamed as I ran at her and tried to save her but was a second too late. The blast of energy threw her back skidding to a stop a few yards away. "Pluto" I shouted again. Upon reaching Pluto I knelt over her. **

**"Puu are you alright?" **

"**Iie" she looked behind me, curious I followed her gaze. Another beam was hurtling towards us, I sat there frozen. Pluto tried to push me away but couldn't. The attack hit me hard. I scream "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" The blast threw me back farther. I instantly de-transformed.**

"**LIZZY!" Sarah screamed. She came running towards me. I looked up at her wiping blood from my lip, and then saw Minotaur forming another ball of energy. I struggled to get up. After a few tries managed to regain my feet. She was almost to me when he let it go. I ran to her as fast as I could and just reached her and had pushed her away when the blast hit me again. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I scream again yet again hitting a field post into the field post. I looked over at Sarah and saw she was fine. I looked at Pluto and noticed her walking towards me. I struggled to get up but couldn't. I looked back over at Sarah and saw her get up and walk over to me. I looked up at Minotaur and saw him smirking. I concentrated on forming the ball of hail I had seen my past self doing in the flashback. When it finally formed the two were almost near me. Pluto saw what I was doing and looked scared "TERRA NO!" She shouted, "DON'T IF YOU DO THAT YOU MAY NOT WAKE UP" I ignored her and threw the ball anyway. It hit him and left no damage. "Why won't you die?" I whispered. As I fainted I could barely hear Pluto and Sarah screaming my name. **

**Later that night**

**Sarah's POV**

"**Will she be all right Setsuna?"**

"**Only time will tell"**

"**But aren't you the time guardian? Don't you already know?" questioned Angel**

"**Angel how many times do I have to tell you? I never saw this coming. I never knew that the doctor would be evil and employed by Queen Beryl." She sighed. I watched as the two argued again and again. They had told me the story and I just sat there shocked. Her best friend was evil. No wait scratch that. Brainwashed. "When will she wake up?" I asked them. **

"**That's what I'm trying to figure out. She knew that attack was not going to do any good."**

"**Why didn't you try to contact me?"**

"**We had no clue where you were." She told him**

"**I was in the gym Coach was making us condition for the game on Saturday." Stated Angel **

"**See we didn't know that" Setsuna looked over at me "Are you sure you're fine Sarah-chan?"**

"**Yeah Lizzy saved me." I sighed 'I wander what's going on in her mind right now.'**

**In Terra Elizabeth's head**

**TPOV**

"**Princess Terra" came the voice in the fog (A.N. Yes I said fog who cares?)**

**I looked around for the source of the voice and noticed a tall woman with long black hair and pretty blue eyes.**

"**Kaa-san?" I asked**

"**Hai my little hime" she stated. I ran over to her and she held out her arms to me and we embraced. "Oh Kaa-san what's wrong with me?"**

"**I do not know my little hime."**

"**Why were both of my parents killed?"**

"**Queen Selenity felt it was best if they died"**

"**WHAT?!" I shrieked as I stepped back from her. "She should have nothing to do with my fate! You are my mother not her. She tried to keep me from my best friend and now my family." queen Selenity appeared I glared at her as I crossed my arms. "Hello Queen Trinity, Princess Terra." **

"**Selenity"**

"**Queen" I stated icily. **

"**Now, now Princess Terra. You must show respect towards your elders. I know your mother taught you better than that." The queen admonished. **

"**Shove it" I said. "I don't care if my kaa-san taught me manners you should not receive them." My mother just laughed and the Fairy queen glared at me. **

"**You used to be so nice and polite"**

"**Yeah well you'd be a bitch too if someone took away your parents and onii-chan, find a new home and loving family only to have them ripped away from you too."**

"**Oh well of course, yes, I guess I would be too." **

**I screamed in frustration. "Kaa-san told me that you are the reason for both of my parent's deaths"**

"**Yes I am."**

**I looked at her shocked for a second then recovered quickly "figures you'd come right out and say it." **

"**I meddle in all senshi affairs."**

"**Hai, I know that demo, leave mine alone. You had no right whatsoever to do that to me and you know it. So do us all a favor and keep your hands outta my affairs." I snarled. **

"**Fine"**

"**Good now leave my dream" I commanded. She glared at me and left. "Oh kaa-san why does onii-chan have to marry Usa-chan?"**

"**Because they love each other. And as you know we needed an alliance with the Moon Kingdom."**

"**Iie we did not either. Queen Selenity lied."**

"**Now, now hime you know you mustn't say things like that. No matter how true they may be." **

**I looked at her. "When will I wake up?"**

"**Honestly? I don't know mesume-chan" **

"**Kaa-san?"**

"**Hai Mesume-chan?"**

"**Is it alright that Sarah-chan knows? I mean should I have Angel-chan do a spell so she doesn't remember?"**

"**Iie you know he can't do it it's against the rule of three. And besides mesume-chan you need someone who knows and can help you out."**

"**How so?" **

"**Covering for you when you need to transform"**

"**Honto? You really mean it kaa-san?"**

"**Hai" **

"**Woohoo, I can't believe it this is great."**

"**I am so glad you are happy. Is she a good friend?"**

"**What do you mean by that?"**

"**I mean she's one you could trust correct?"**

"**Hai, hai Kaa-san. Trust me I can trust her."**

"**Well that's a good thing I'm glad you can trust her"**

"**So am I" we hug again when all of a sudden I feel a tug "looks like I have to go back kaa-san"**

"**Hai we will talk again but for now your friends need you. They are scared."**

"**Hai arigato kaa-san. Ja."**

"**JA" with that I leave the dream sequence. Slowly my eyes flutter open. The first thing I see is Angel Suna-chan, and Sarah- chan looking really worried.**

"**Lizzy" They shout "you're awake" **

"**Hai, I was talking to Queen Trinity, and Selenity. Well not so much the latter as the former"**

"**What did they want?" asked Angel**

"**Well I found out that Queen Selenity was the reason that my parents died... both of them." I sighed "I told her to do me a favor and leave my affairs alone."**

"**That bitch!" stated Angel **

"**Yeah I know"**

"**Who is this Queen Selenity lady?" questioned Sarah**

"**Well in order to tell you that you need to know my entire past."**

"**Ok"**

"**well it all started a thousand yrs ago (AN: I know you all know this story but It's from her P.O.V. so basically it'll have things in it you never saw except from the flashbacks"**

**My parents were Queen Trinity, and King Endymion I also had an older brother named Endymion Mamoru. Now I wasn't supposed to be born but my mother was blessed by the goddesses. 6 years after my brother was born. I was the first Sailor Earth in many generations. Due to a curse on my family no females could be born. Now the only way to break said curse was when the queen of the Cosmos was born. Now shortly before Queen Trinity became pregnant Queen Selenity announced she was going to have an heir. Her heir was Serenity Usagi and she was born on June 30th I was born 4 months later on Halloween. There was a huge celebration because like I said there hadn't been a princess in a long time. Well the moon queen didn't like this one bit. She was jealous. She felt people should still be rejoicing over her heir. After all she was going to be Queen of the Cosmos one day. That was one of the reasons why she hated Earth so much. However she loved Endymion. Though she felt the Moon needed an Alliance with her so she manipulated my parents into agreeing with her. Now when my brother turned 10 he started training with his generals. Well I was 4 and wanted to train as well. So I went to my parents and they told me that I would meet my trainers very soon.**

**One day after my brother's training I asked when I would meet Princess Serenity, and her inner senshi. My brother said I would later but first I would meet the outers who would train me. I was very happy. They were also 10 years old. They told me their real names. There was Princess Haruka of Uranus also Sailor Uranus holder of the Spacesword, guardian of the winds, Princess Michiru of Neptune also Sailor Neptune holder of the Neptune Mirror guardian of the seas, next was Princess Hotaru of Saturn Sailor Saturn the most feared senshi of them all because with 1 phrase she had the ability to end the world, holder of the Silence Glaive, guardian of death, destruction and rebirth. And lastly there was Princess Setsuna of Pluto holder of the Time key guardian of the time gates. However I was to call them Ruka, Michi, Taru, and Puu. I was happy I finally had friends my age or close enough to it. **

**Now our time went by fast and when I turned 10 a Lunarian named Usagi came to Earth. She had heard about the Earth and always wanted to visit it. Now Puu, Ruka, Michi, Taru, and I had a habit of dressing like commoners and traveling. My mother never minded because she knew we could handle ourselves. On one of our many adventures we came across Usagi. Immediately we felt at ease with her. We were fascinated with her. She told us her name was Usagi and she was from the moon. We asked if she wanted to join us and she agreed" I took a deep breath and continue "I helped her up onto my horse and we soon got to know each other better. We rode to our secret place. A beautiful tropical forest with a huge pool and a waterfall. We all got down and Taru put the blanket on the ground and we got in a circle and talked. She told us of the Moon Kingdom and how nice the princess was rather than telling her who we really were we told her we were ladies-in-waiting to the Princess of Earth. We talked about our many adventures and Usagi told us hers. Soon we had to leave but we promised to meet up again the next day. I also promised to bring my friend Beryl. We had fun everyday after that. When I was 14 I became Sailor Earth. That's when our rigorous training began. Ruka-chan helped me with my sword techniques, Michi-chan helped me with my attacks, Puu-chan my staff powers, and Taru-chan helped me with my healing powers. Now in order to become connected with my crystal I had to go to the moon to train with the princess. Now as I mentioned earlier I had another best friend. Her name being Beryl, she was my lady-in-waiting as well. Now the day we met Usagi, Beryl was visiting her family that was why she wasn't with us in the beginning. She came back and we told her about Usagi and brought her as promised the next day. The two took an instant liking to each other. Seeing us all together we looked and acted as sisters. Now Puu didn't have to guard the gates of time as of yet. Her father was still guarding them. She would guard them only when her heir ascended the throne or heaven forbid something happened to the Silver Millennium. So Beryl and I went up to the moon. We had fun whenever we weren't in our formal wear. Once we were done with the Princess and her inner court we would change and run off to find Usagi. We both liked the princess, however the inner senshi we didn't like so much. They were boring, and always gossiping. I would have rather been training or roaming the moon. Now there was one senshi I could not stand. She was the fire senshi as well as the Martian princess. She was rude, obnoxious, spiteful, snobby… well you catch my drift. One day we had it out. Usagi ended up stopping it though. The outer senshi, my brother and Beryl came running up because they had heard shouting. That's when we found out who the other one really was. Now not too soon after that my best friend Beryl was kidnapped. When I found this out I was upset. I confronted the queen about it because her castle was considered the safest place in the Universe. She ended up banishing me from her kingdom. However when Usagi was about to celebrate her 18th birthday, Usagi invited me. Now Angel had to put a spell for my hair to stay one color and my eyes to change to blue, as well as my hair to straighten. I then transported myself to the moon. Everything was going great until we all heard a huge explosion, then the two royal advisors of Selenity came racing in shouting that the moon was being attacked. I transformed instantly and Selenity had the gall to yell at me. I just glared at the woman and ran off. Of course I had to go through the evil soldiers before I got to the evil woman who called herself Queen Beryl. I fought against her and lost. I was almost dead after fighting her. I managed to stop the external bleeding. However what I didn't know was that I was bleeding internally. I lost consciousness. When I woke up again my onii-chan and Usagi were on either side of me and the outers were kneeling at my feet. I asked Usagi why she was upset and she burst into tears the outers started sobbing as well. My brother and Taru wanted to heal me but I knew that I was dying and so I told them. I told him not to hurt Usagi and then died. The outers had also been at the celebration. It was Taru who had found me she shouted for the others to come and they ran to where I was lying. All of them were devastated. From what I was told Selenity used her powers and trapped everyone in a bubble. Save two. She sent us and the enemy 1,000 years into the future. The two that weren't trapped were Puu, and Taru. She sent Puu to stand over the time gates. Taru? She was ordered to drop her glaive and was then sealed inside Saturn. She then spread rumors that she was the senshi of silence and to fear her awakening. She didn't like the outers because they were commissioned to be my guards rather than Usagi's but Usagi didn't care. Selenity didn't like the fact that I was considered as special as her daughter. Just because I was the Earth princess." **

**Sarah looked at me in shock "Wow, wow who would have thought that my friend is a reincarnated princess of the Earth."**

"**Yeah and a few months ago I was told that my best friend Beryl was this Queen Beryl chick. However my friend looked nothing like this evil being. My friend was young, pretty, and definitely not evil. This woman was the opposite ugly, old, and of course evil. **

**If only I had known I would have found Usagi and have her help me heal Beryl." I sigh "Hopefully we can heal her this time."**

"**So when will the inner senshi awaken?" asked Sarah**

"**Not for another year. Then the following year my friends will awaken."**

"**How do you know all of this?"**

"**That I am not so sure about myself. It's just something I know."**

"**So what are you going to be doing for the next few years?"**

"**Well I'm going to train. When I turn 16 I'm going to Japan as planned. I'm not going to let what happened to my parents prevent me from finding my onii-chan."**

"**So who is this Minotaur person?"**

"**Apparently he's this lackey for an evil Dr named Dr. Buttrus. My parents foiled his evil plans and he hooked up with Queen Beryl."**

"**How long have you been fighting him?"**

"**Since he murdered my parents 2 months ago."**

**Sarah sighs "That must have been brutal"**

"**Yeah it was. It's not fun or easy being an orphan I mean I love Suna, and Angel-chan very much but I still miss my parents."**

**End Chapter**

**A.N. after a long deliberation I've decided to end the chapter here. It's not a cliffhanger but I couldn't decide what else to put. The chapter seemed good and long enough.**


End file.
